When the Snow Falls
by oxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo
Summary: Little Mari Grayson asks her mother why it snows. Why does it have anything to do with her father? How does her mother know all this? ONESHOT happy in the end... I guess. You deside!


_A/N: okay I got the idea for this story from Tim Burton's 'Edward Scissorhands' somehow. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if my mistakes in my writing, but hey! Nobody's perfect so please deal with it the best you can. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own teen Titans._

* * *

WHEN NO DOORS WILL OPEN… 

Snow fell gracefully out side the window. Trees bare and frozen. The normally starlit lake, coated in a blanket of ice and snow. Dark and cold, that was what could easily describe this night on December 20,2007. A young woman lay in the comfort of her warm flat beside the lake.

"Well Dick, another day done. I hope you are safe wherever you are." The woman whispered into the air.

"Mommy, why does it snow?" a raven haired 5-year-old girl asked staring at the same green eyes. All her life the little girl had been as curios as a kitten, always wanting to learn more and more about everything.

"Because it's so cold outside." She said staring her daughter in her blue nightgown. _God, she looks so much like her father. Why did you leave us Dick?_ The woman thought hurting inside from pain of heartbreak.

"I mean why does it snow now that daddy is gone?" the girl said, clarifying what she meant to say.

"Well honey, that's a long story and I think it's time you go to bed." Leading the girl to her fuzzy purple and blue room she said, "Tell me, please? I'm not sleepy."

"Alright, but after strait to bed." Turning their direction, they headed to a flushed white sofa with white pillows of all sizes and shapes. Sitting herself on her mother's lap, the girl looked at her mother as she began with the usual 'a long time ago.'

* * *

_THREE YEARS AGO…_

_Kori Andrews, well I should say Kori Grayson looked up into the starlit sky. The snow covered park around her sparkling from the moonlight. Two strong arms embraced her from behind, but she knew who it was._

"_Nice try, I know it is you Dick." Kori smirked as she heard a grunt of annoyance for a reply._

"_How do you do that?" Dick's deep voice rung out in once again, annoyed._

"_I am your wife, duh." She replied matter of fancy._

"_Hm. Go figure." The man grumbled from behind. Kori rolled her eyes at her husband's child like behavior. _

"_Today is our last day here in Gotham. And the last day of snow…" Kori whispered remembering why she was out in the cold in the first place. _Why must we leave? Oh yes, Dick's new job.

"_Kor I'm sorry, we have to. I don't want to either, but Bruce says I have to." Dick said turning her around. She looked up, bad move. She lost the mental argument with him and lost herself in the saphire eyes she loved so much. Dick's raven hair mixing with her scarlet. _

"_I know. I wish that we and Mari could stay here. She loves the snow, and she is so young, she will not remember it in a couple of years." She said talking of their two-year-old daughter._

"_So do I." Dick said and closed his eyes.

* * *

_

_THE NEXT DAY… _

"_Now boarding Fight 445 to Jump City." A Voice called over the speaker of Gotham's Airport. -

* * *

_

"Why is this important? Can't you tell me the good stuff, PLEASE?!?!" the little girl asked. Whenever her mother told a story she would make her skip to the 'good part', as she would put it.

"Alright." The woman said rolling her eyes at her daughter's impenitentness.

* * *

_BACK TO THE STORY…_

_Two months after arriving things had gone from bad to worse. Kori and Dick had run into some compilations._

"_I never get to see you anymore, hell even your daughter does not know who you are anymore!!!" Kori yelled at her husband._

"_Well I'm sorry that I'm trying too support this family while you do nothing all day!!!" he yelled back.\_

"_Nothing? I am the one that takes care of the little girl upstairs! I do all the house work and never get any sleep because of you!" she screamed pointing a dangerous finger at Dick._

"_Because of me?" he whispered threateningly. He was at the moment very mad._

"_Yes, because of you. You are never there for me or your daughter. How do you think makes us feel, hmm?" No answer._

"_That is what I thought." Taking a coat she headed for the door._

"_Where are you going, Kor?" Dick asked reaching for his wife._

"_For a walk. While I am gone I suggest that you think over this conversation. Maybe if you are not so busy with your work, you could check up on your daughter. I am positive she would love that." And closed the door behind her._

_Walking around Kori felt worse and worse. She didn't like to yell at him. She really didn't but how could she help it. He always did this here in Jump, not in Gotham... _

"_Where it snowed. Maybe that is the problem with me, snow…" Kori said hugging herself even harder than before._

"_Or it's me." A voice said from behind._

"_Dick! Oh, I am so sorry. I should never have gotten mad at you. After all I am the one that does nothing all day (sniff)." Kori said turning around to see his face. Sad green emeralds meet sad blue and vast saphire. _

_A light was coming closer and closer. Dick turned his eyes to the fast approaching light ahead. _What..? _Dick's thoughts where answered when a shot was heard across the park. Smoke then was coming out of the tree that was shot. _

"_Oh God, Kori run!" Dick said franticly. More Gun shots where heard as the light got closer. _

"_Dick why is this happening? Why are they – Mari! Dick we need to get back home and get her before they do." Know it was Kori's turn to get frantic. She desperately tried to urge her husband to move._

"_Why are you standing there?" pause "No… NO!!! You are not going to distract them with your 'moves'. You are coming home with me, getting on an airplane and going back to Gotham." Kori tried again to pull her lover with her._

"_Kori go." Plain and simple, an order to move. But there was something behind it._

"_Kori please I couldn't stand to see you or Mari get hurt." Dick said trying to push her back. _

"_And you think we can?!?! Dick giving your own life up is not the answer!" Kori tried again. Dick looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Go." And she did, but soon would regret it._

"_Okay Bruce, Robin is coming back." Taking out three mini explosives and throwing them at the light. BAM!!! BOOM!!! The fight had begun.

* * *

_

_WITH KORI… _

"_Dick…" Tears clouding her vision. "DICK!!!" She yelled with all her might. "No, no, no…Please no." Kori said falling to her knees.

* * *

_

_WITH DICK…_

_Pain was coming for this bird, still he stood. Pain coursed up his body, left to right. Bodies lay on the ground moments before he had set off a mini bomb along with the explosives. _I don't think I should have done that. _Dick thought as one man stood up fiercely._

"_Xaiver." Dick said plainly and vice verse._

"_Why are you doing this X?" Dick asked half already knowing the answer._

"_She was __my__ girlfriend until you came along. She loved __me__ not __YOU__!!!" the other man yelled. His red eyes and black hair making him look like demon not of this earth. _

"_What? Just because Kori fell for me you want to kill me? That's __real__ mature, X. Why can't you get with someone else? Like Terra or somebody." Dick said trying to turn his exfriend around to the light._

"_Why when I could just kill you now?" he said drawing a bo-staff from his black utility belt. _

_Kori running into the scene gasped in shock seeing her old boyfriend and husband fighting as if it was back in the high-school days when they fought evil together with Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman. Left, left, jump, right, swing, repeat. X and Dick were going at it for a while until someone made a hit. POW!!! Dick hit the ground._

"_Dick!!!" Kori yelled running towards them as X prepaired to strike again. He froze._

"_Kori?" he turned to look at her approaching figure. She ran past him and kneeled beside her husband._

"_Dick are you alright?" She questioned him._

"_Just a scratch. He's been training hard to catch up to me." He said turning to the emerald eyes he loved._

"_Kori you traitor. You damn TRAITOR!!!" X came forward again._

_Dick pushed Kori along with himself out of the way of the blow. Getting on his feet Dick grabbed his bo-staff and charged again at X. Kori looked around for something to use. _Perfect! _She thought. About four feet away from her lay a gun loaded and ready. She took it and ran to her husband. Unknown to Kori and Dick, X pulled out a knife from his boot. _

_Pain was the only thing Dick new for a few seconds before falling to his knees. Everything blurred on the edges of his eyes. A hand reaching up to his chest he discovered warm ruby liquid seeping out of it._

"_Dick, NO!!!" Kori screamed aiming the gun and firing a few times at X to be sure she got him._

_It was X's turn to feel pain not only on his chest but also in his left thigh and right shoulder. He fell to the ground dead. Kori looked from Dick to X and Back. She ran to Dick._

"_Dick can you hear me? Please answer me. It is I, Kori. You cannot leave me know. What about Mari? she will never know her father's touch again or voice reading bedtime stories again. Please answer me. I love you, so much…" Kori's voice faded away until it was all but a whisper._

_Dick stirred, and with some afford, opened his eyes. He saw Kori in tears, shaking slightly in sorrow._

"_Kor- Kori." He said looking at her. So said woman looked at him in hope. "Please don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry." He said to her taking her hand in his._

" _I am sorry Dick. It is my entire fault that you are in this condition. If I had only not-." Kori started. She stopped when she realized that the man know in her arms was coughing up blood._

"_Kori plea – se tell Mari that I-I love her." Dick said struggling to stay awake. _

"_I do not have to tell her that, because you __are__ going to make it. Know please hold on!" Kori said as her voice cracked. _

"_I love you. Re… member that it will snow here and everywhere you go." Dick said and finally closed his eyes, entering a never ending slumber._

_Kori shook violently, tears streaming down her face. Dick looked so peaceful after all the events that had happened in the past few hours. Something small and cold touched her nose. Then another one and another, soon small snowflakes were falling everywhere as far as the eye could._

"_Snow… Dick, thank you. Where ever you are please know that I love you, love you with all my heart. Until the day I die I will love no other man and be yours forever." Soon after saying this sirens were heard coming closer and closer.

* * *

_

"And that's the end." The woman said solemnly. The little girl laid shocked.

"WHAT!?! That's it! Mommy what happened to Kori and Mari, and why was Daddy in it?!?!" raven hair flew up as the little girl snapped up in bed.

"Well… The woman started.

"And how do you know all this?!?" The child interrupted again.

"Well, because sweetie I was there. I am Kori, the one from the story." She opened her eyes to reveal emerald oceans full of emotions, red flaming hair taking on a new light as the truth unraveled.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Kissing Mari on the forehead she turned off the lights.

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" Mari asked turning towards the door.

"That's a story for another night. Sleep well." Then closed the door.

Walking down the hall to the long window the snow fell softly. The emerald eyes traveled until they landed on a figure dressed in white. It was Dick. Waving and lip speaking 'Goodbye, I love you.' to have the gesture returned. Soon after exchanging some good gestures Dick disappeared into the snow and back to heaven.

"Goodbye Dick. Wait for me, I will join you someday when our daughter is all grown up and has many children." She said turning away from the window, not knowing that she was exactly right.

Many years later, after the story of Dick and Kori, Mari had grown into a beautiful woman. Three children already and Kori had grown old. Not long after Mari had her fourth child Kori passed away to heaven. Know Dick and Kori watch over their family as it grows loving and caringly. They rest forever in their love, basking in the pride and bravery that their family shows everyday. That is the end of the end our story so know all I have to say is 'the end'.

* * *

_A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. It took me a month just to get to the end! Kori is talking lingo ,because she learned it little by little over the years after Dick died. So anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! _


End file.
